


Pure Blood (JeffxSlederman)

by Arikarinkatochirika



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5458298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arikarinkatochirika/pseuds/Arikarinkatochirika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff and Slender have been together for almost a year. 3 weeks after their 'fun' time, Jeff begins feeling sick every morning.</p><p>What's the reason for him being sick? Well....read and find out :DDD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pure Blood (JeffxSlederman)

Jeff tried to sleep in bed that he shared with Slender. 'Don't puke, don't puke, don't puke, don't puke, don't pu-' Too late. Feeling his stomach churn, Jeff bolted out of bed and ran to the bathroom, barely making it.

Slender woke up and sighed. "This is the fifth time this week for two weeks." he said, dragging himself out of bed to his 'sick' mate. "Jeff? You alright, love?" Slender knocked the door lightly and opened the door. Jeff was sitting on the toliet, panting and cupping his face into his hands.

"I-I'm a-alright..." he said, standing up and walking to the bed. "No your-" "I think I need some fresh air. I'll be back." Jeff flashed a weak smile and kissed Slender's lips before leaving.

* * *

 

Jeff's POV

'Slendy's right...I'm not fine.' I thought to myself. "I need answers... I have a feeling... but it's impossible." I muttered to myself. I put one of my hands into my pocket to see if my knife is their, thankfully, it was.

It was midnight and the night sky was tinted a dark purple and blue and the moon was at the fullest. I came to little gray house close to the woods. I walked p to the house and peeked at the window to a woman. She had blonde hair and amber eyes. She was pretty, but I don't feel like killing right now. Ironically, she had her window open. 'Really? Wow...such a dumb blonde'.

I opened the door slowly and walked up to where that woman was. I found her in her bedroom , undressing and she's facing me. She screamed at the top of lungs and ran to her phone, which I unhooked the powerline, just incase. "Calm down, bitch. I'm only here to ask you something. No, I'm not here to kill you, I'm just tired and I want answers." I said. I wasn't lying...I really was tired and I did want answers.

"O-Oh...wh-what is it?" she asked. "Are you a doctor?" I asked. She looked at like I had a giant zit on the center of my face. "Yes. I am. Why?" she asked warily of me. Damn, need to think of something. "My friend has been feeling sick for the past few weeks and she's worried something is wrong." Nailed it. Her faced beam with happiness and grabbed my arms and lead me to a chair and pratically shoved me into it

"Give me ALL the symptoms she's been having. I think I may know what's wrong with your friend." "Uh, she's been feeling sick, tired all the time, frequent bathroom breaks, food cravings, and a really strong sense of smell." I told her everything that I've been having. She kept nodding her head, and smiled before saying, "She's pregnant. Congratulations!"

She bolted from her chair and ran to the bathroom and I saw from the corner of my eye, that she was grabbing shit loads of small boxes into a bag. She partically threw them at me and said, "These are pregnancy tests. Just read the labels and it'll give her the answers." "Th-Thanks. To make this look real." I sliced her hand and she yelped and looked at me, "What was that for?! I helped you!" "Your going to a party, aren't you? Gotta make them think what took you so long, ya know." "How did-"

I didn't let her finish her sentence. I need to get home.

* * *

 

Jeff's POV 

I came home around midnight still, and opened our front door of our home. "Slendy? You home?" I called out. No answer. Good. I want it to be a secret for now until I have results for what's wrong with me. I went to the bathroom and locked...just in case. I looked in the bag to 4 boxes of pregnacy test, 3 in each box.

"Goddamn, I just wanted one test. ONE! Oh well, let's see. Step 1: Urinate either on the testing stick or into the small plastic cup provided, depending on the type of test. Step 2: Wait time is typically between 1 to 5 minutes.

"Wow, that simple? Great, let's get this is over with already."

After taking the test and waiting for 5 minutes,I looked at the pink plus's on all tests. My eyes widening, I reached one of the boxes and read what the symbol meant. Pregnant. I'm PREGNANT. My hand instinctively went to my stomach, which I could feel a small bump forming.

I put each test back into the boxes and hid them so Slendy couldn't find them. "So, how do you want me to tell your daddy?" I asked, unsure if it could hear me.

Slendy's POV 

I came home about one in the morning. 'I hope he's alright.' I never liked leaving home my mate, especially when he's this sick. I opened the door to find Jeff sitting on the couch, snacking on what seemed like the thrid bowl of chips. "Slendy! I missed you so much!" he said, jumping up and hugging me.

"Are you alright? Nothing is wrong?" I asked, hoping it was good news. "Well, I do have something to tell you." he eyes looking down at the floor. My heart nearly broke apart, but when I saw a smile, a real smile, across his face I knew it was good.

"Well, what is it then?" I asked. "Slendy, I'm pregnant." My hands immediately went towards Jeff's abdomen, I could feel a small bump forming and a faint heartbeat beating.

"Jeff....this is amazing." I said, my head still to Jeff's stomach area. I looked up and saw Jeff's face light up with happiness and excitement. "R-Really? I thought you didn't want...." "Jeff, I want a family with you. And only you." I said, standing up and picking up Jeff, carrying him bridal style to our room.

I landed Jeff onto the bed very gently, for my unborn child. I nuzzled close to Jeff and smelled his intoxicating, "I love you. So goddamn much." I felt Jeff' arms around my neck, and hearing him say the words that I love oh so much, "I love you too. And our baby of course." 

"Of course."

\--------------------- 

**3 months**

\---------------------

"How long does morning sickness even last..?" asked Jeff, walking away from the bathroom. "I believe is last's three months, Jeff." Slendy said, cuddling with him. The roundness of Jeff's stomach was almost visible and Slender has now been fiercely protective of both of them.

If Jeff walked outside, he would follow and walk with him and would sometimes carry him when his feet hurt.

Jeff smiled and snuggled into Slendy's shoulder, with Slendy responding with his arms wrapping protective over Jeff and their unborn child residing within Jeff's womb.

The feeling of having a child created by him and his mate was over exciting.

"What should we name it? The baby, I mean." Jeff asked. "Whatever you desire. But, I was thinking of naming our child, if a boy, Aiden." Slendy said, facing his faceless face towards his mate. Jeff's eyes light up. "I love it! And if it's a girl, I want it to be... Naomi! Or was it something else..? Oh well!"

Slendy chuckled. This is what he loved about Jeff. Even though he looks like a bloody, psycho maniac who loves to kill his victims in horrible ways to even think of, he is very kind and caring when you truly get to know him, a good quality for their child.

 Another quality he loves about him is his feminine features. His black raven hair, that perfectly rounds his porcelain skin tone, his body so curvaceous, that it maybe mistaken as himself as a female. 

The sight of Jeff already acting as a mother just warmed his heart even more. "Jeff... I wish to ask you something." Slendy said. Jeff turned around, looking at him with such innocence that Slendy wished he could just fuck him right there and now, but he remained calm.

 "Jeff, ever since I had ever laid my eyes on to your perfection and sexy insanity, I knew that it must have been fate that had brought us together." Jeff smiled and but a heavily deep red and let his lover continue. "Jeff, I wish to spend the rest of eternity with you and our child as a family." Jeff felt his breath being taken away. "S-Slendy, what are you saying..?" Slendy smiled, with his jagged teeth (something that Jeff loves very much). He saw Slendy dig into his pocket, to reveal a snow white velvet box. Slendy got on one knee and spoke words that only made Jeff bring tears to his eyes. 

"Jeff... will you marry me?" 

And it only took one word to complete both their minds. 

"...yes! Oh my god! YES!" Jeff yelled, tears were streaming down his cheeks. Slendy smiled, taking the ring and placing it upon Jeff awaiting finger. Jeff looked lovingly down upon the beautiful ring. It was a classic 14K white gold, three stone, black diamond, with a raspberry red garnet solitaire ring.

Jeff was a crying and laughing mess. He looked up at his now fiancee and they kissed lovingly into the night. 

 

***Next Morning***

 

24 hours after Slendy had proposed to his now fiancee, Jeff suddenly remembered something. "Hey, babe? You do realize that we have to tell your brothers about the baby and our engagement, right?" Jeff swore that he had heard the sound of someone banging their head on something hard and what followed after was an annoyed groan. He rounded the corner to see his fiancee with his face buried into the desk in the living room.

He walked over, sat down and comforted Slendy about the impending arrival of his family the next few hours. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i dunno why the url is sooooooo long xDDDD
> 
> https://em.wattpad.com/5ac9747431bcc23bfd20b5bc860391602551f92e/687474703a2f2f636c6173736963656e676167656d656e7472696e672e636f6d2f696d6167652f63616368652f646174612f523230302f436c61737369632d57686974652d476f6c642d54687265652d53746f6e652d426c61636b2d4469616d6f6e642d5261737062657272792d5265642532304761726e65742d536f6c6974616972652d456e676167656d656e742d52696e672d523230302d574752524742442d502d373030783730302e6a7067?s=fit&h=360&w=360&q=80


End file.
